The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture to generate drive torque. Transmissions typically increase the drive torque via clutches that engage different gears based on a desired transmission gear ratio. The transmission gear ratio may be selected based on several factors, including an accelerator pedal position, vehicle speed, vehicle mass, and road conditions.
Transmission models determine response characteristics of transmissions for real-time simulations of vehicles systems and development of control systems, such as an electronically controlled capacity clutch and a smart shift adaptive system. Transmission models may further determine response characteristic of transmissions for real-time evaluations of vehicles systems.